A single-serve coffee maker can comprise a brew chamber which is adapted to receive a cartridge containing a beverage medium. To brew a cup of coffee, the chamber is opened, the single-serve cartridge is inserted into chamber, and the chamber is closed to initiate brewing. The single-serve cartridges can be supplied in a variety of flavors and, in any event, a new cartridge is required for each cup of coffee brewed.